Faraway From Home
by crown172
Summary: one-shot of the song "Faraway From Home" by Groove Coverage. Ft. MomokoXBrick Momoko is sitting down on the construction thinking about her argument between her and Brick.


**Hey everyone! This shall be my first one-shot and its gonna be about the reds. The song I chose for it is "Faraway from Home" by Groove Coverage and I'm dedicating this to my friend Jordan aka TotallyRemixed1. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

_I'm loving living every single day but sometimes I feel so_

_I hope to find a little piece of mind and I just want to know._

I looked at the sunset from the horizon at the construction site where I'm at. I always come here whenever I feel sad and watching the sunset makes me feel happy again. I felt that this place was like a second home to me besides the lab. I remembered why I came to this construction site again.

_And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be._

_Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again._

Back at the lab, Brick and I were having one of our silly arguments and you're probably wondering why we have them. Mostly its about who's the better leader or which t.v. show is better but this one was pretty intense. We were arguing about who had the better team: me and the girls or him and the boys. I argued that the girls and I were a better team because we protected New Townsville because of our teamwork and Brick argued back that he and his brothers were a better team because of their strength and weapons. We kept throwing in facts about how which team is better until he said those words that pretty much affected me.

_"My brothers and I are a better team because they have a leader who knows what to do and is stronger than all of you! I feel sorry for your friends that their leader is weak and mostly loves sweets and manga who is also pretty ugly that no guy would wanna be with and who shouldn't be part of our group since no one wants you here!"_

When he said those words, my heart just shattered into a million pieces and when he realized what he just said, I ran out the door hearing my friends calling my name but I ignored them and ran as far as I went. I hid somewhere to transform and flew to the construction site and cried so much because of the pain he gave me.

_In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home_

_What am I in a world so far away from home_

_All my life all the time so far away from home_

_Without you I'll be so far away from home._

I was so heartbroken from what he said that I didn't know whether or not I should just jump and let death consume me. A part of me kept telling me not to believe his words but the other part said I should believe them. He might be right, I probably don't belong anywhere. The only home I probably had is only the construction site and my own heart. Maybe I don't belong in New Townsville or anywhere else. I feel like I'm being trapped in the darkness.

_If we could make it thru the darkest Night we'd have a brighter day._

_The world I see beyond your pretty eyes, makes me want to stay._

_And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be._

_Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again._

I looked at the stars that began twinkling on the night sky. They were so beautiful. I used to connect the stars back when I was little and I always wondered what shape they would make. I spotted a group of stars that formed a face and an image of Brick came to my mind. His smiles always make me happy and his ruby red eyes shine brightly that I always get lost in them. I always admired him and loved him because he was a confident leader and I always wished to be like him. But now, I don't even know if I want to be leader because of his hurtful words that broke my heart. I wiped away my tears as I saw the milky way being formed by the stars.

_In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home_

_What am I in a world so far away from home_

_All my life all the time so far away from home_

_Without you I'll be so far away from home_

Maybe my true home are the stars that are shining brightly in the night sky. I heard of so many different worlds out there that maybe I could find them one day and let them be my own home. But so far, whenever I leave New Townsville I always miss being here because of all the memories I made here that were kept inside my heart. I don't think I could live without New Townsville, my family, my friends, and maybe…. Brick.

_I count on you, no matter what they say, cause love can find it's time._

_I hope to be a part of you again, baby let us shine._

Whenever I was with Brick, I always felt safe with him because he always makes me happy and he encourages me with confidence so I would never give up. I hated it when the citizens of New Townsville insult him and his brothers but me and the girls were always by their side no matter what. Even though we have our silly arguments, we would always apologize to each other and still hang out with one another. He and I would shine brightly just like our hearts.

_And who can heal those tiny broken hearts, and what are we to be._

_Where is home on the milky way of stars, I dry my eyes again._

The home that I always thought I belong in was at the lab. Sometimes the girls and I would spend the night there with the boys and whenever a thunderstorm rumbles at night, I would always climb into Brick's bed and he would reassure me that everything would be all right and I always believed him. He would always make everything all right and would heal everything for me.

_In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home_

_What am I in a world so far away from home_

_All my life all the time so far away from home_

_Without you I'll be so far away from home_

_In my Dreams I'm not so far away from home_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt strong warm arms wrapped around me. I slightly gasped and found Brick next to me with an apologetic look on his face and he was hugging me with worry, comfort, and relief. He wiped away my tears that I didn't notice running down my cheeks and rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say those words to you Momoko-chan. I shouldn't have made you cry like that and when you run off, I was worried that you ran away somewhere which nearly broke my heart. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you like this. Please don't run away from me again" I heard him say in a pleading voice.

I looked up and his eyes showed truth and slight pain. I gave him a gentle kiss and told him, "Its okay Brick-kun but let's promise each other we won't argue with one another ever again"

He smiled and nodded and we embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Brick was not only everything to me, he is my real home, the one true place where I belong.

_Without you I'll be so far away from home_

_What am I in a world so far away from home_

_All my life all the time so far away from home_

_Without you I'll be so far away from home_


End file.
